


Kiss Kiss (fall in love)

by justdk



Series: Every day with you [7]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Candy, Fluff, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Can a grown ass man and his alien lover get into some Pocky Day action? Hell yes they can!





	Kiss Kiss (fall in love)

**Author's Note:**

> after polling readers I have decided to keep using he/him pronouns for Venom (and I saw the movie for a third time and that's what they were using so... for film world consistency and all that)

Shopping with Venom is what Eddie imagines it would be like to shop with a five year old. Somehow he always ends up at the register with more things in his basket than he put in there. Most of the time it’s candy but sometimes it’s other things like mango cranberry fuckall juice or strange frozen food appetizers. Thankfully Mrs. Chen doesn’t mind Venom’s presence in her store, not since the memorable time he chowed down on that one gangster.

Mrs. Chen looks over the selection spread on the counter and sighs. “Eddie, you need to eat some vegetables. Carbs and chocolate are not a balanced diet.”

“I know, I know,” Eddie says, shrugging helplessly. “But I have this parasite…”

 **Not a parasite, Eddie** Venom grumbles.

“…and he’s not so into the fruits and veggies. It’s like feeding a toddler.”

**I’m older than you!**

Mrs. Chen makes a _hmph_ sound and bags everything up. “Vitamins are to the right of the condoms. I’ll throw them in as an early Christmas present.”

Eddie beams. “Why, thank you!” He whistles along with the pop song playing on the speakers. It’s catchy, upbeat, and wonderfully full of innuendos about _sucking too hard on your lollipop_. Eddie browses the limited selection and grabs a generic Men’s Wellness vitamin cocktail. He brings it up to the counter and shows it to Mrs. Chen for her approval.

“Ginseng tea is also good,” she tells him as she hands off his bag of purchases. “My mother swore by it.”

“Next time!” Eddie tells her, waving as he exits the shop. Venom also waves, a lone tendril creeping out from the neck of Eddie’s hoodie. Mrs. Chen gives them both a bemused shake of her head before returning to her crossword.

“What do you think?” Eddie asks as he walks down the crowded sidewalk, moving out of the way of a trio of men in sharp business suits. “Park? Home? Wander?” He feels Venom’s weight settling around his shoulders like a hug.

Venom thinks about it for a bit as Eddie winds his way towards their apartment. His work is basically done for the day and they still have some daylight left, the weather just the right side of cool to be pleasant and refreshing.

 **Let’s take a ride** Venom suggests. He says it all casual but he’s not fooling Eddie. Going for a joyride is one of Venom’s favorite things, which is awesome because it’s also one of Eddie’s favorites.

“Great idea, babe,” Eddie says. He hums some more of the song, softly singing the words. Venom seems to like the song, too, his amusement flickering in the back of Eddie’s mind.

They swing by the apartment to drop off the groceries – though Venom makes sure to grab a box of candy for a snack. The bike is parked in the alley behind the apartment. Eddie pats the seat of the new model fondly before climbing on. Riding the bike with Annie pressed against him was always super hot but riding with Venom is a whole different kind of heart-pounding experience. With Venom he gets the chance to be driver _and_ passenger, never sure of when his symbiote is going to take the wheel and take them on a hair-raising adventure.

“Where to?” Eddie asks as he pulls forward, waiting for a bus to pass before merging into traffic.

**I have an idea.**

“Oh boy.” Eddie grins as he feels Venom sliding over his skin, taking control. “No tickets, no wrecks,” Eddie reminds him.

 **We know** Venom sighs dramatically, petulant as a teenager.

Eddie knows Venom knows but still, as they tear around the corner, startling a tour group, Eddie has to swallow the urge to be a backseat driver. He also has to fight the impulse to close his eyes because sometimes seeing all of their close brushes with fucking everything is a bit much for his human heart.

The bike races up California, speeding by the slow-moving cable car. Eddie waves at the riders before Venom yanks his hand back to the handlebar. They crest the top of the hill and – for a brief, exhilarating moment – they’re airborne. Eddie shrieks happily, holding on tight to the bike. Venom anchors them in place and guides the bike to a perfect landing.

“Holy shit did you see that!” Eddie hears someone yell. Yeah, there’s a good chance they’re going to be on Youtube or Instagram. He laughs and feels Venom’s answering amusement and pleasure. Someday they’re gonna get in so much trouble for this but so far Venom has kept them from being caught.

They’re chasing the sunset as they wind through the city, making their way to places Eddie’s rarely visited. He’s lived in San Francisco for a while now but it still takes him by surprise. And Venom’s even more of a transplant, continually experiencing new aspects of the city. It’s been a long time since Eddie’s been to this particular destination. The last time he was here was when he and Anne were doing some sightseeing. In fact, it was pretty damn similar… the sun setting, the city spread out below them, Anne’s hair wiping in her face when she pulled off her helmet, her cheeks flushed from the ride and her smile…

“You’ve been investigating, I see,” Eddie tells Venom. He tugs off his helmet and rests it in front of him. It’s colder up here, the wind stronger, and Eddie zips his leather jacket all the way up, tucking his hands into the pockets.

**Coming here with Anne made you happy.**

“Yeah.” Eddie exhales, almost expecting to see his breath but it’s not that cold. They’re not alone up here; other couples are spread out, taking in the view. Eddie wishes it were a little more private. “But you know, coming here with you makes me happy, too.” Eddie rubs his thumb over the ever-present black band wrapped around his ring finger. To everyone else it looks like a ring but it’s actually Venom, a little bit of him always on display, always marking his claim.

A shivery feeling runs through Eddie, warming him up from this inside. Eddie smiles softly and wraps his arms around himself. He rocks back on his heels and sighs happily, looking around, taking in the amazing view. While they watch, the sun drops below the horizon and – though the city is never _truly_ dark – stars appear in black. Eddie tilts his head back to stare up at them, wondering, as he always does these days, what else is out there.

 **Hey Eddie** Venom’s voice rumbles in his mind.

“Yeah, love?”

**The stars are beautiful tonight.**

“Uh, yeah, they are,” Eddie agrees.

**You know what else is beautiful?**

Eddie almost laughs but instead answers, as solemnly as possible, “Your eyes.”

 **What?! No!** Venom growls. **You ruined the setup, Eddie! I was going to say ‘your face’ and you were supposed to get all – all _soft_.**

Now Eddie does laugh, crouching down in the shadow of the bike to hide from curious onlookers.

“Well excuse me, Mr. Romantic. Here, c’mon out so I can see those eyes.”

Venom makes a sulking sound but begrudgingly consents to make an appearance. At night he’s almost lost in the dark, the light sliding over his fluid form. Venom’s pearlescent eyes narrow in what passes for a pout.

“Awww,” Eddie croons. “Did I really spoil your surprise, dear?” He reaches for Venom and cups his chin. “Sorry. I really am flattered, and surprised.”

Venom’s tongue darts out and swipes at Eddie’s cheek. It’s a flirty, teasing action that Venom’s developed and every time Eddie pretends not to like it so Venom will tag his other cheek, too. Which inevitably leads to a very sloppy kiss…

“ _Mmph_.” Eddie gasps into the kiss, tipping back and knocking into the bike. Venom catches him, steadies the bike. Tendrils cup the back of Eddie’s head, hold his shoulders, circle his waist. One slowly unzips his jacket before retrieving the box of candy. Venom licks Eddie’s lower lip before pulling back.

“Really?” Eddie huffs. “You’re taking a snack break _now_?” The top of Twin Peaks isn’t a discreet place for making out with an alien life form but Venom started it and Eddie’s more than willing to lose himself in Venom’s skillful kisses.

 **You’ll see** Venom teases. The symbiote opens the package and tugs out a piece of candy that Eddie’s seen before but never tried. It looks like a stick coated in chocolate. **Saw this online** Venom explains. **Open up.**

Eddie’s always a fan of being told what to do, especially _open up_. He purposefully gives Venom his most seductive look as his lips part. Venom’s eyes crinkle.

 **Good.** Venom places the stick between Eddie’s lips. **Close but don’t bite.** Eddie raises an eyebrow but obeys. **Hold still.**

Holding still is harder than Eddie thought it would be as he watches Venom’s tongue wrap around the chocolate end of the candy and carefully suck and lick off all the chocolate. The stick trembles between Eddie’s lips and the slow burn of arousal that’s been growing ever since the beginning of the ride kicks up into an inferno.

Eddie groans as Venom moves closer, the tip of his tongue teasing against Eddie’s lips, pushing around the candy stick. Then, without warning, Venom’s tongue withdraws and his needle-like teeth snap down on the candy, severing it neatly in half. Eddie nearly chokes on the small piece left in his mouth.

When Venom kisses him again he tastes like chocolate and Eddie clutches at Venom, sucking on his stupidly long, thick tongue the way Venom did to the candy. Eddie’s vaguely aware that he’s probably being too loud, moaning and making pleased noises but fuck it.

They work their way through the entire box of candy – **Pocky** Venom explains – and Eddie’s jaw is delightfully sore from kissing and the rest of him is painfully on edge. Riding back in this state is going to be torture but worth it.

 **So worth it** Venom purrs. **You didn’t see everything I picked out, did you?**

Eddie holds onto the bike and Venom helps him to his feet. He hisses quietly as he sits. “I did not. You know, living with you is like a box of chocolates, V,” Eddie jokes, “I never know what I’m going to get.”

Venom squeezes around Eddie’s hands, starting up the bike. **Hmm. I like chocolate** Venom muses. **But I like Eddie more.**

**Author's Note:**

> technically I'm a little late to Pocky Day but inspiration didn't strike until 10pm XD please expect more holiday fic because I really love writing holiday fluff
> 
> the song lyrics are from "Lollipop" by MIKA; title for this fic is from the opening song of Ouran High School Host Club
> 
> also also: I was in San Francisco last week and did some location scouting/sightseeing but if I get details wrong or if you want to share some cool SF info with me please don't hold back! (I haven't been to Twin Peaks in like 6 years so... my memories were not super clear?)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
